


See you later

by KindlerOfStars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Swearing, Not Beta Read, POV Alternating, Slice of Life, barely even there tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindlerOfStars/pseuds/KindlerOfStars
Summary: A small glimpse into one of Poe and Finn's mornings. A lot of cuteness and some bickering (exactly like a married couple, because that's what they are).
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	See you later

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First time posting here, let's see how it goes.  
> Just a small and cute story I felt inspired enough to actually write.  
> I hope I didn't exaggerate on... well, anything. Enjoy!

The sun rippled through the light blue curtains, giving a misleading summer feeling to the chilly morning. Poe stretched lazily into a more comfortable position and reached for his phone. _5:20h._ Sounds of cabinet doors and the coffee machine drifted from the kitchen. He sat up and felt BB-8 crawling up the bed before sprawling across his lap. "Hello there, little buddy," he said, rubbing his belly.

A slight breeze flowed across the room, making him shiver. He pondered his life choices for about 10 seconds and burrowed himself in the soft blankets. BB-8 curled up near his stomach. _5 more minutes_.

Finn had finished setting the table and walked back to the room. Most days, Poe went to work earlier than him. In the past, he had insisted Finn didn't have to get up, while Finn argued back that he could do it just fine. They ended up settling for a middle ground in which Finn got up for a sleepy "bye" and went back to bed. But today was Finn's day off, which meant he could cook breakfast for both of them and sleep after.

Besides, there was always a plus in being the first one awake. Opening the door, Finn couldn't help but chuckle. _He's always like this._ Poe lay in bed, or at least he assumed so, due to the vaguely Poe-shaped pile of blankets. BB-8 was nestled against him, wagging his tail.

It wasn't that Poe wasn't a responsible man, he was and had an alarm for sooner or later. The thing was, he did enjoy snuggling in a warm bed. _I wish it was day off for both of us._ Finn sat close to them, scratched BB-8 behind his ears and reached for a loose end of the pile.

Poe sighed deep in his chest, rolling towards Finn, arm wrapping around his. Finn chuckled again, this time impossibly fond. _What did I do to deserve this man?_ He caressed the messy curls away from his eyes, resting his hand on Poe's cheek. "Wake up sleeping beauty."

"Hum?" Poe blinked slowly, looking up, then smiled. "Mi amor."

Smiling back instinctively, Finn felt warmth in his chest. But he couldn't let himself get distracted, he was a man on a mission. "Come on. Time to get up. You don't want to be late."

Poe groaned and hid under the covers again, muttering under his breath. "It's cold." A pause, then he faced Finn. "Can I take a sick day? Pretend the world doesn't exist apart from you?" Laughter, clear as day, echoed in the room. Poe decided, for neither the first nor the last time, that it was the best sound he ever heard. _And_ _I want to wake up with it every day._

"Only you to say that. And as much as that sounds lovely, you don't really mean that do you?"

His husband looked sheepish for a second, before grinning. "Well, the sick day part not really. But the world isn't much without you in it."

_What a dork. What a handsome, bold, hopelessly romantic dork._ Finn cupped his face in his hands and kissed him, a gentle, chaste kiss, but true, nonetheless. Poe sat up, smiling into it. "I knew it would work."

"Sure you did," Finn answered, pulling him up. "Come on, Romeo. Let's eat. I made waffles."

Poe fist pumped. "You are the best husband ever."

"I'm the only one you ever had," Finn said, humming to himself.

"That's not the point!" Poe stared at him, he stared back. And both of them doubled over with laughter.

* * *

"Have I ever told you that your cooking is great?" Poe asked, through a mouthful of waffles. The air smelled sweet and homely, which was somehow enhanced by the background noise of the TV.

Finn smiled, putting his mug down. "Yeah. Pretty much every day." _And I love every time you do._

"Good." Poe nodded to himself. "Because I mean it." He rose, grabbing his wallet, while Finn glanced at the news channel.

He absentmindedly grabbed Poe's wrist, stopping him in his tracks. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Poe furrowed his brow for a moment, until his face cleared with amusement.

Finn turned away from the TV and saw his husband gazing at him tenderly. He was also much closer than he remembered. Poe touched his face, raising it softly, and Finn felt his cheeks heat up and _god damnit, how can I not stare at his bright smile and-_

Poe pulled him into a passionate kiss, and he reciprocated instantly. Finn closed his eyes, feeling how soft and warm his lips were, and how they tasted like sugar and coffee. He leaned further into the kiss, running his fingers through Poe's curls, who chuckled while pulling away gently. He did not remove his hand from his cheek.

"Easy there, mi amor. I do need to go to work. Today." Poe said, eyes glinting with mirth. "You should know that it's very attractive of you to blush like that when caught off-guard."

"How did you even-"

"Your cheek is very warm."

"Ah." _Sly bastard._ "Well," Finn started, then paused to clear his throat. "I must admit, I am pleasantly caught off-guard." His original intention hit him, and he opened his left hand, handing Poe his keys.

"I meant this, but thanks." Finn stood up and added, "It _was_ very worth the confusion."

Poe snorted, eyes crinkling in delight. "I bet it was," he said, pocketing the keys. "Thank you for reminding me anyway. Even if I probably would've noticed when I got to the car."

"...Probably?"

"Yup," he answered, _definitely_ ignoring that chuckle, and checked the time. "Oh damn. Better get going or I'll be late." He moved to ruffle BB-8's fur, who had wandered into the kitchen, with apparently the best timing ever. "We'll go for a walk when I come back, alright buddy?"

Finn walked up to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "See you later, _my commander_." It earned him another kiss.

"See you later, cariño mío."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! On a final note, without going into details of the current world situation, stay safe everyone.
> 
> From a random generated prompt: Person A is about to leave for work. Person B asks them if they've forgotten anything, and Person A gives them a kiss. Person B turns red and opens their hand to reveal Person's A keys/wallet/etc, saying "I meant this, but thanks."
> 
> Spanish translations:  
> "mi amor" - my love  
> "cariño mío" - my darling/dear


End file.
